


Art for the story "Come you back to Mandalay" by Banbury

by mella68



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-10
Updated: 2010-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68





	Art for the story "Come you back to Mandalay" by Banbury

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Come you back to Mandalay](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1884) by Banbury. 



  



End file.
